


the cold prince and his fire pup

by shibasha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Related, Hwang Hyunjin is a Leader, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Relationship(s), seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibasha/pseuds/shibasha
Summary: cold — emotionless, fear, heartlesshot — hate, anger, passionbut when ice meets fire?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. 00.00am

November 31.

23.50pm.

A boy walked along the rough sand of the beach, waves crashing against rocks violently. Again, again, again. 

23.51pm. 

He kicked a rock into the dark sea and he could hear the sound of the sharp metal plummeting into the abyss. A sharp sound ringing in his head. The sound of that knife plunging into his brother’s stomach. Once, twice, thrice... 

23.52pm.

The high pitched screams of his mother and brother. His brother coughing, choking on blood. The splatter of the dark, crimson red blood on the greasy tile floor. The loud, booming laughter of his father, one of which he used to love, as his father swung each merciless knife into the limp body of his brother.

23.53pm. 

The only thing he could hear was the screams and of the sharp knife piercing through delicate, cold skin. Making dolphin like noises was a game that they used to play. His mother, brother, him and .. his father. His brother used to be the best at it, but now, the agonised screams came from his mother and his brother blood trickled all over, dyeing the boy’s vision a cold, lifeless red.

23.54pm.

Now it became the choked, strangled noises of his mother, her pale purple face and red finger marks at her neck as his father pinned her to the wall with strong grunts. His mother said that his father used to pin her to wall and kiss her so sweetly where the beautiful blue and purple and red flowers grew.

23.55pm.

A puppy barked angrily in the distance. _I tried to scream too_ , he thought. Since the day that violent man swung a knife at his mother when he was 12, he has never uttered a word. But he had tried to call for help. He just couldn’t.

23.56pm. 

The violent man had tried selling him before, dressed him up in a corset and sent him to disgrace himself. They just called him a pretty puppy and praised him, but they also called him a whore and slapped him all over and threw coins at him. And when they found that he was a mute, they threw him out. The boy dunk his head in ice but the heated disgust and hatred did not cool.

23.57pm.

The boy looked up to stare firmly at the blinding moon. His brother screamed to him to help him. He marched into the rising seawater.

23.58pm.

The puppy howls, longing, anxious. He steps further into the water and his mother calls for help with his brother so he covers his ears firmly.

23.59pm.

The boy dives forward into the inky darkness and swims with powerful strokes as the fire in him grows and grows and burns a bright orange. Desperate strokes into nowhere, splashing with each tick of the second and the boy screamed with all his might, hoarse, angry, hatred.

00.00am

Zero o’ clock, when everything was started anew. The burning and angry boy finally let go of all the hatred and anger in his heart with the salty waves that surged into his mouth, muffling his screams. In that moment, seungmin and his scalding heart wished to the slicing winds, then allowed his head to loll back and the roll of waves to cradle him on the road to nowhere.

Seungmin’s wish was tossed about the icy cold winds and spread across the large sea that swallowed him whole.

_Maybe, maybe, there be present, one cold as the icy winds, cold as this fine night, cold as death._

_But cold enough as to extinguish this malicious flame in thee,_

_and cool enough for the warmth to be shared,_

_a genuine combination._


	2. mute, warm and really happy pup

A cold gust of wind blew as a snowflake twirled and tumbled across the sea. From which that snowflake came from, was the land of Istray. 

The land of Istray was an unknown one to most humans. Inside their borders, was winter all 365 days to the Istays living in Istray. Thus, all Istays were cold-blooded and had hearts made of the coldest ice. They also had prominent blonde hair and fair and white skin, almost like one of a vampires. And like all lands, Istray also had a leader: the heart-stopping hwang hyunjin, with his shoulder length hair tied into a half ponytail, his tall and muscular figure, cold black orbs and the coldest heart of ice in Istray. 

Said leader was feared throughout the land by many, as such as he walked through the snow filled garden with his dog kkami. The first of december was feeling very odd, with the sun shining more glaringly than usual and kkami being very restless. But what hyunjin did not expect was for kkami to suddenly head for the edge of the border near the sea, barking hysterically that many servants rushed over worriedly. Somewhat puzzled, hyunjin chased after his barking dog along with his servants to find kkami circling around one specific spot of the ice border where the ice had somewhat started to melt. “What’s wrong kkami?” hyunjin picked up his struggling dog in one swift motion and followed its line of vision, to find himself staring at..

A floating boy. One with soft black hair and flawless white skin and cute, very adorable puppy features. And also one that did things to hyungjin’s ice heart. Must be a human, hyunjin thought to himself as he reached down to gently pull the boy onto the ice floor of the borders. But when he touched his skin, he jolted back slightly and froze, eyes blown wide before coming to his senses and taking the boy’s arm and pulling again. _What was this?_ He could still feel the slight tingle on his shaking palm from touching the boy’s arm. _What in the world is this feeling?_ He glanced over to the unconscious boy amongst the confused servants fascinated with “the thing he emitted when touched”. And as he ran his eyes over the boy’s figure for the tenth time now, he felt something like nothing before. He felt something flutter in him, delicate like the dancing snowflakes, and felt uncomfortable tingles at his neck and face that he tore his eyes away and called out, “Go call for jeongin!”

In front of him was indeed a rather thick stack of paperwork to complete but hyunjin couldn’t stop thinking of that warm-blooded human puppy boy as jeongin had confirmed. Jeongin said that he was running a very high fever from the cold sea winds and the long time he had spent in the seawater, it was a miracle he hadn’t died from the cold or drowning. Heat. That’s what jeongin said he had felt from the puppy boy. Hyunjin leaned back against his chair, eyes closed. _Heat. Heat that tingles my palm. But why did I feel that at my neck and face when I looked at that puppy boy?_ The image of the puppy boy appeared again: him and his gently closed eyelids, cute button nose, ebony black floating hair and those damn.. those killer puppy features. _Then what was puppy boy’s name? Is puppy boy nice or cruel?_ Hyunjin sucked in a deep breath, opening his eyes and decided that puppy boy was really annoying. He stood up and stalked out, maybe he could get a walk to clear his mind.

Well maybe the walk did help hyunjin to decide quite a few things: a, puppy boy is none of his business and he shouldn’t be thinking about him, b, puppy boy is far too interesting and he’s been thinking about puppy boy this whole “walk to clear his mind” and c, he may or may not quite like the heat from puppy boy. But quite unfortunately actually not really, he realised this walk was going to end up with the puppy boy again as he stood in front of the guest room’s door. _I didn’t purposely walk here you rude noodle!_ He argued the inner kkami sass judging him before knocking the the door and entering.

The first clear thing seungmin heard from his messed up time of crashing waves and cold winds was the laughter of his brother which he had missed so much and he shot up with a gasp. Then he saw a pale blue wall in front of him. _This is not my room?_ He smoothed his hand over the clean and cool sheets of the bed he was on, he could never afford a room like this. A sudden feeling of an icy cold hand made his protective reflexes kick in as he backed away towards the left edge of the bed, only to fall into another icy cold lap, freezing him on the spot.

“Careful there pup, don’t wanna fall off the bed now.” The voice rumbled from behind him as gentle but muscular arms carried him back to the centre of the bed where seungmin immediately curled up on himself shyly as the oversized sweater fell slightly off his shoulder blades. Only then was seungmin brave enough to take a peek through his large sweater paws at that man. And it was at that moment, he realised, the prettiest and most charming man that he would ever meet was right in front of him. The cold and fearsome aura, with those prince like features had seungmin mesmerised for a good 10 seconds before he was broken out of his trance.

“So, how are you feeling now? I’m so sorry for giving you a shock just now! ” Seungmin startled slightly before turning to the fox-like young boy on his right and giving a small smile. He looks rather nice, seungmin thought, giving a small bow to him. “I’m jeongin, the healer here so if you feel sick next time just come and find me!” Jeongin offered warmly.

The very attractive man on the left cleared his throat and introduced himself too, “And I’m hyunjin, leader of this land of Istray. All of us are Istays, which is why we look different from you humans. So, welcome to Istray pup, your name?” Seungmin eyed hyunjin cautiously for a good few seconds before breaking the very intense eye contact and turned to jeongin, and gestures slowly that he was mute and needed some paper to write. Jeongin nodded reassuringly and scurried out.

“You can’t talk, pup?” Seungmin nodded hesitantly. Some shifting. “I don’t know why you are here pup, but I’ll be a good host and I’ll offer you a place here. You can work here as a servant now on and you will promise nothing more than loyalty and hard work, go and find chan later on and ask him what needs to be done, yes?” More hesitant nodding.

The door opened to reveal jeongin with some writing paper and a pen and his signature smile. Seungmin wondered how someone could be so cheerful all day but accepted the paper and pen and wrote:

_I’m kim seungmin, 20 this year. I’m feeling much better now, thank you for taking me in._

With further confirmation from jeongin that he was fine, hyunjin sent him and jeongin off with instructions for jeongin to bring seungmin to chan. And with that hyunjin stalked off (seungmin personally was extremely scared of him ><) and jeongin bounded off, pulling seungmin with him to find chan.

Seungmin was startled out of his trance of a specific leader by jeongin bringing him so a sudden stop with a chirp, “Hey chan and jisung hyungie !” He looked up to see a fatherly looking curly haired man and a squirrel looking shorter man. Jeongin pulled seungmin further front to introduce him to the rest, “ Seungmin, this is chan hyung, my stepbrother,” the curly haired one gave a small wave and a smile that could rival jeongin’s one, “and this is jisung hyung!” the squirrel looking one gave a small salute.

Jeongin continued, “Leader says that seungmin will be working with you guys from now on! Oh and.. ermmm... seungmin hyung? Is emm...” Seeing jeongin stumble over his words, not knowing how to phrase that seungmin was a mute nicely, much unlike the straightforward leader himself, seungmin shot the younger boy a small smile and gestured that he couldn’t talk, feeling slightly happy at jeongin calling him hyung.

What seungmin didn’t expect was for chan to sign to him that he need not feel inferior and is absolutely welcomed here. Flustered and surprised, seungmin signed back that he was thankful and that he would work hard here from now on. This warm moment was cut off by jisung (hyung? is he younger or not?)’s deadpan, “Well this is cute and all and I really don’t understand sign language but hey seungminnie, welcome to the land of Istray!”

Blushing and feeling really warm and fuzzy inside, seungmin let himself be fussed over by jeongin again before chan and jisung pulled him away joking that the youngest was the most fussy out of all of them. Seungmin also couldn’t resist jeongin’s cute pout, like the others that immediately cooed and reached over to pinch the maknae’s cheeks and peck them before running away from the huffing jeongin with seungmin between them, laughing so freely and genuinely that seungmin felt a laugh bubble inside him too.

To say that afternoon was the most fun seungmin had in a long while was an understatement. Seungmin couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much and let himself be so free. The afternoon was full of fun and mischief with chan and jisung bringing him all around the place, showing him all the “good spots” and teasing each other while getting to know each other. At one point jeongin had joined them too and the four had spent the rest of the afternoon stealing food from the kitchen (seungmin objected!) and laughing at everything and anything.

Lying in the lower part of the bunk bed he shared with jisung (they became new roommates!), he thought of all of the fun and goofy things he had done with the rest and decided that they were nice people.

Nice people that didn’t judge him because he was mute.

Nice people that shared all good stuff with him.

Nice people that made seungmin happy.

really, really happy, like his heart was going to burst with happiness.

(later, jisung threw his squirrel plushie down cos “seungminnie stop laughing to yourself it’s creepy!” It landed on the floor sadly.

seungmin just snorted and hugged it to sleep, smiling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi again and i’m back with the second chapter of this fic! do give me some title suggestions (i’m really bad at titles TT) and any comments thank you <3 thanks for reading this 🥰


	3. puppy danger

The next few days in Istray were pretty normal.

Other than the frequent gossips behind his back about he being different and warm-blooded and his motive and blah. The only other problem was communication because of him being mute so sometimes it was hard to have a proper conversation with him. Sometimes he felt kind of sorry that others had to go through so much trouble just to tell him simple instructions. (chan and jeongin always made sure to reassure him that it was fine like the angels they were. jisung.. well jisung just talked for him lmao)

Normal days just had excessive orders here and there (mainly cos the head servant didn’t like him), getting used to the place, eating, drinking and sleeping. Luckily, chan, jeongin and jisung seemed to make it their mission to entertain him daily so he had his daily dose of goofiness.

Well, he seldom saw the scary leader as hyunjin was usually very busy handling the land’s affairs and the head servant thought he was a nuisance and never let him do things directly involving hyunjin. 

So, he just lived everyday and breathed and ate and worked and slept like anyone would. 

10/12, 2.08am.

Seungmin was sleeping under his thick sheets (he’s the only one that feels cold) with jisung’s stolen squirrel plushie when he suddenly hear walking and some kind of arguing outside his door. Being a light sleeper, he gradually woke up and got up to see what happened when the noise didn’t stop after a good 5 minutes.

Walking out sleepily, he saw a small crowd of people including none other than a very angry looking and pacing hyunjin, the head servant, chan and another servant having a rather heated discussion. He was slightly confused as to what was happening and was just about to ask chan when the head servant spotted him and pointed at him accusingly.

”It’s him! I remember I told him to .. to make sure the fence to kkami’s doghouse was locked but.. you stupid human!” she said before bursting into tears and the other servant tried to calm her down. 

Seungmin was really puzzled. _So the fence was not locked and.. kkami escaped?_ But he was never allowed to do any work that revolved around the leader, needless to say for kkami.

He turned to chan and signed that he was not the one in charge of locking the fence that night which chan relayed to the others. _Wasn’t the head servant the one in charge for kkami usually..._

Seungmin had taken care of a few stray puppies living near his block last time so he knew that dogs usually were smart enough to return to their territory by themselves. The fact that kkami hadn’t returned showed that he was probably in danger. Worry grew by the second as seungmin thought of all the possibilities. 

He tuned out as he thought of where kkami could have went. _It was probably lured out by food... meat? something sweet?_ Silently, he slipped away from the still arguing crowd to kkami’s doghouse where he picked up its toy and sprinted out into the cold dark night, mind racing with all sorts of food sources that could probably appeal to the dog.

The light jingles from the bell gradually came to a stop as he stopped beside a tree, letting out a puff of air. He had searched all the meat and dog treat stalls, even checking for any jingles of bells or music that could have lured kkami out all to no avail. _Where are you, where did you go.._ He felt so desperate, so worried for the little puppy and thought of one of the smaller puppies that he used to feed. That weird fruit loving puppy had also disappeared without a trace one night, and seungmin never saw it again...

Tears filled his eyes as he feared of what could happen to the puppy.. hurt, stuck, lost, maybe even already at the other side of this lands, or worse—

Wait. Seungmin thought of that missing puppy from last time and suddenly it all clicked. That’s right.

The fruit farm just a few kilometres away from its doghouse.

Seungmin ran, dashed, sprinted with all his might, tears brushing away from his face as the wind howled loudly in his ears and that small dot in the distance grew bigger and bigger.

The bells on the toy jingles hopefully as seungmin rushed through rows after rows of fruits, hoping for a bark, a scuffle, or maybe just the tiniest of movements from a specific ball of fluff. His boots were wet with snow, hands and face flushed red from the cold, his whole body shaking but he refused to give up. He looked and ran and pushed through all the fruits until he finally heard.

A soft whimper. Seungmin jolted, eyes blown wide. Did he hear wrongly? Was that really— Then, he heard it again. This time he was sure he heard it right, immediately running in the direction of the noise despite his already numb limbs.

Near a bunch of chewed on fruits, he finally found the chihuahua, but .. stuck. There was some kinds of ice rocks nearby, spread around the ground which kkami must have climbed but slipped down and got it’s right hind leg stuck between some sharp rocks, thus the slight bleeding there. But, there was one pretty big piece of ice resting dangerously over kkami. One wrong move and it would probably come crashing down.

Gathering up his courage, he kneeled and slowly inched in to remove the ice rocks trapping kkami’s hind leg. After some effort, he managed to remove them and put his hand behind it to gesture it out. But seems like kkami got the wrong message as it hobbled even further in.

Seungmin really panicked now, brain not really working with his hands as he shot his hand in to bring kkami out. And his brain really refused to work with his numb limbs as he accidentally hit his elbow against the lower rocks that the big piece of ice was resting on. Realising that a second too late, he instinctively hugged kkami close to his chest and screwed his eyes close as he felt a cold, hard impact hitting his left shoulder and the side of his head.

He felt his vision go slightly cloudy as his shoulder and head started to throb and ache painfully. Using his strength left, he heaved the ice off him and stood up. He wrapped his handkerchief around kkami’s leg and hugging it close to himself, he ran.

Seungmin panted the whole way as he tried to find servants or someone to find him. _Strange, I thought they were all trying to find kkami? Why is everyone asleep already?_ He quickly ran to chan and jeongin’s shared room first for jeongin to heal kkami’s wound. Jeongin brought kkami to its doghouse with seungmin while chan (that also woke up) went to tell the others about kkami’s return.

Strangely enough, kkami only allowed seungmin to carry him around and even at the doghouse, it kept staying near seungmin only and nudging seungmin’s hand for pets. (seungmin of course was delighted but “Ahh why is it so mean to me.. I’m the one treating it here!”)

Seungmin recounted softly the whole event to jeongin as they fed kkami when loud, hysterical cries of the head servant was heard again, giving kkami a scare. Sure enough, just seconds later, half the servants and hyunjin came barging in. The head servant even went as far to push both jeongin and seungmin aside and dramatically hug kkami while wailing loudly. Then the whole group of servants went piling over the poor dog until hyunjin finally dismissed all of them. (seungmin cringed at how they all immediately stop crying when they left)

Jeongin passed seungmin some calming medications for kkami as he had to go and do some stuff, leaving seungmin alone with his leader (again). He was slightly hesitant in giving kkami too many pets when feeding it the medicine, the silence tense and awkward that he felt so out of place. After feeding kkami the medication (under much hyunjin-stare-stress), he quickly stood up to leave, only to wobble unsteadily, the numbness of his limbs, the ache and dull throb of his head and all the exhaustion from running taking over him at once. Gritting his teeth and praying hyunjin didn’t see, he grabbed onto the fence and took slow steps forward.

“Pup?” Seungmin cursed.

“Pup, are you alright?” Now he was walking over. Just great.

Seungmin turned around slowly and nodded, eyes fixed on the ground.

“Are you having that .. what’s that called again? Fe-fever?” When he reached over, seungmin’s heart skipped a beat. Then he felt a cool and comforting sensation on the side of his head, just where it hurt. “It is pretty warm, you sure you’re fine pup?” Hyunjin continued, about to take away his hand.

With a sudden surge of courage, seungmin reached up and held hyunjin’s cold hand in place, and just let the peaceful, cold silence surround them. Just this time, he promised himself, leaning his left shoulder against hyunjin’s body and let exhaustion roll over him.

For some reason, seungmin felt so.. comforted, safe. It felt like home, like he was.. meant to be here. And just like that, he let himself relax against his leader, and fall asleep, and allowed himself to be carried bridal style and brought to his room in hyunjin’s cold embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter yay! hope y’all like the story so far and feel free to give me any suggestions or point out any mistakes >< i’ll try to finish this before the end of december (before my school starts aish) but yup thank you (and happy 12.12!)<3


	4. a prince for the pup

“Thank you, my pretty pup.”

Seungmin still hears it echo around him from that night. Mostly when it’s silent and he starts thinking (though he thinks to himself even when it’s not silent). He doesn’t really understand: _thank you for saving kkami, or thank you for... what? And his pretty pup?_ Seungmin still doesn’t understand why he’s always called pup instead of his name. Curiosity burned in him, _why was he treated differently?_

But things did change slightly for him. The head servant seemed to dislike him even more (not that he really cared) now that hyunjin sometimes ordered for seungmin to take care of kkami and run errands for him. Although he tended to be ehh _pretty_ stressed out cos _he’s staring why is he staring did i do something wrong_ but he loved taking care of the chihuahua and playing with it even with hyunjin watching him.

However, there was not much time to start wondering about these things, because the annual new year party was coming up. Promised with lots of dances, food, lights and fun, the new year party was a big event in Istray and needed lots of preparations.

Seungmin was constantly doing all sorts of decoration of the place and preparations all together with normal work around the house, so busy with no free time to spare.

So when jisung, chan and jeongin pulled him away from his duties one morning to the dressing room, he was downright confused.

They just thrust him into the lady’s arms as she held him in place and started to take his measurements. Seeing seungmin’s puzzled face, they took pity and told him why they were here.

“This lady here, is jisungie’s aunt and one of the tailors here, Mrs Han and she will be making you your clothes for the party, so better be nice!” said chan with a soft chuckle.

 _Clothes? I don’t need- I can’t accept-_ Seungmin flailed his arms, slightly flustered.

The lady- Mrs Han easily pinned his arms back in place and sassed, “You can and you will, young man, don’t listen to them, I’ll make you something special.”

Seungmin had no choice but to do as she wished, awkwardly standing as the other just snickered and cracked jokes so lame he had to resist face palming.

After a long eternity (really, it was just 15 minutes), Mrs Han finally finished whatever she was doing and shooed them away, wanting the clothes to be a surprise for seungmin. But anyways the rest dragged him out the second Mrs Han deemed him done in the direction of the dance rooms.

Once again confused but actually already accepted his fate with those three, he let them pull him in and announce that they were going to teach seungmin the dances for the party. He nodded blankly at first, before shaking to his senses as his brain processed their words properly. His eyebrows shot up quickly as he backed away, frantically shaking his head.

Chan and jeongin just dragged him back, ruffling his caramel brown hair as jisung just shook and went to set up the speakers and blast the upbeat music. The three of them started moving naturally along to the music and seungmin tried he really tried to follow them but just ended up flopping around weirdly with his limbs.

At the end of the music seungmin decided his best friend in the universe would be the corner at the back of the room. The other three were on the floor (at least jeongin did try to comfort seungmin that it wasn’t that bad between giggles, jisung just outright rolled around on the floor, laughing his ass off), laughing like the devils they were. Yup, that corner was definitely his best friend.

But they still pulled a huffing seungmin in front of the mirror when they could finally control their giggles (still bursting into laughter time to time) and taught him the steps for the dances patiently. Though seungmin tried to be angry, he really couldn’t help but laugh along to his weird dancing with his friends.

Somewhere through being very frustrated while trying to find the correct transition to the ending pose of the dance, seungmin felt a gentle but icy (why was everyone so cold goddamnit) hand adjust his shoulder backwards into a chest and the hand tilt his chin diagonally more. He locked eyes with a pair of pretty feline ones, not belonging to any of his friends.

“Here, pretty.” He heard the man murmured as a smirk formed on the man’s pretty face. Seungmin flinched away from the man, blushing furiously. Then a really high pitched squeal as a body rammed into the poor man’s side, yet another excited squeal muffled into the man’s fashionable shirt. The man stumbled slightly with the impact before picking up the body (jisung) like it weighed nothing and twirled them around once, chuckling.

“Hello sung-ah. Looks like you’ve missed me, eh?” He said amusedly to the figure clinging on to him.

“Welcome back, minho!” Chan’s voice came from behind and he and jeongin went up to minho and jisung reluctantly untangled himself to allow the stepbrothers to give minho a hug each. Seeing seungmin stand behind, fiddling with his fingers silently, jisung pulled seungmin forward and introduced him to minho enthusiastically.

During some small talk, jisung suddenly turned to minho, “Wait just now you called seungmin pretty .. but I’m your pretty...” Minho tilted up jisung’s head with his finger and smiled sweetly.

“Sung-ah, you know that you’re my little quokka...” He said, giving the younger a peck on the forehead as the younger nuzzled the older’s neck.

 _Oh god._ The rest of them rolled their eyes and cringed at the obvious flirting of the couple. _Well now, I obviously know the couple_ , seungmin thought.

The couple laughed evilly as all the others burst into laughter too. But getting serious or at least a little more serious after that, turns out minho was an “professional expert dancer” (quote jisung) so minho helped with the teaching of dances for seungmin. Seungmin found it really easy to click with minho and minho was really patient and goofy at the same time and made learning more fun and easy.

Time passed really fast with the others while they were having fun laughing and goofing around. Seungmin found himself closer to the others more than ever. They never judged him for not understanding how things worked in Istray, never judged him for being mute, never forced anything out of him, and always helped him.

Dance after dance they learnt together, making fun memories together as the afternoon passed on, the warm orange light crept into the room slowly.

They were finally on the last dance, the slow couple dance. Minho slowly brought him through the dance steps in a low voice, turning him around and around. Near the climax of the song, seungmin saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. That was all he got before he was spun away from minho.

Into a familiar, suspiciously familiar embrace.

Looking at the familiar golden, black and white robe, seungmin didn’t dare move an inch.

But what happened still happened.

“Pup?” Seungmin cursed the world and wished he could go to his dear best friend. (the corner)

“Ah hyunjin, since you’re here... well why don’t you teach seungmin the couple dance? You’re better at it anyways, eh sung-ah?” Seungmin hates lee minho, he decides.

“Cousin...” Hyunjin sighs. Wait, cousin? Seungmin swirled his head around to look at minho in shock.

“I’m sure you’ll learn well from him, hmm cousin? Come on sung-ah.” Bringing the others, minho sauntered out of the room smugly.

In matter of seconds, the room was completely silent with seungmin still in hyunjin’s arms and both unsure of what to do. Taking the initiative, hyunjin cleared his throat and said softly, “Well, I guess I’m teaching you the dance now. This dance’s pretty easy, just follow my lead and relax, yeah?” Hyunjin finally released seungmin to go play the music. Seungmin was secretly crossing himself that nothing would go wrong, nervous about dancing with the leader.

Not to lie, hyunjin was actually a pretty good teacher, always murmuring soft encouragements and slowly leading seungmin through, and repeatedly reminding seungmin to relax and let his body flow with the music. They were pretty good advice, if not for seungmin’s thumping heart and butterflies in his stomach. He just dismissed that feeling as nervousness of dancing with the scary leader.

The song came to a close with one final spin and seungmin ended up flush against hyunjin’s cold and muscular chest. Hyunjin held them together for a while in silence, just looking at the younger who had his head down in shyness. Finally gathering up his courage, seungmin lifted his head to the sight of hyunjin bathing in the pretty orange light, eyes and features soft. All he could think of was _how beautiful hyunjin looked, like a prince._

(outside the door, minho and chan covered jisung and jeongin’s eyes respectively on instinct

they whispered shouted, “Ya we’re not kids!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! a little it of minsung here and cute friendship and of course seungjin. this is the third last chapter of this fic, hope y’all like it,, sorry for any mistakes and feel free to give me more suggestions! thank youuu <3


	5. blooming

Seungmin started seeing him everywhere.

After he had finished learning the dance (and sort of caught the others peeking, they were being _really_ obvious), hyunjin had wanted to walk him back to his room, but you can probably guess what happened with the others staring at them with shit-eating grins. Though seungmin started seeing him in everything he did for the next 3 hours, 23 minutes and 49 seconds.

The sunset — his _really really_ handsome prince features;

Some random servant with shoulder length hair — his soft and perfect blonde hair;

Even kkami when seungmin went to feed it — like owner like pet maybe?

Seungmin was think-ranting ~~about a specific person~~ to kkami while feeding and playing with it when he suddenly smelt something... familiar. Sniffing the air, he was sure he smelt it. _What was that? Was someone cooking maybe? Or a plant?_ He closed the fence of kkami’s doghouse and walked out, smelling the air once again. That fragrant smell...

Suddenly, his head started to hurt like there was a knife stabbing through it, as images of the colourful soft petals, a man and laughter flashed through his brain.

Rhododendron. Seungmin remembers watering them with that man at their balcony. They were so beautiful, delicate, and that man loved them. Always told seungmin to be gentle with them, taught him how to grow them well, that- his... father.

He was so engrossed in those lost memories that he didn’t notice his feet were taking him towards the scent. When he shook himself out of the daze, he was already halfway through the pathway in the garden where all sorts of flowers grew. Seungmin remembered chan, jeongin and jisung taking him through here, showing him all the beautiful and colourful flowers, even the most exotic of flowers in the land were present there. He had looked and felt and sniffed the fragrant air, amazed and wowed by them.

But it had not been there. There were no rhododendrons. He had grown up around those flowers long enough to recognise them at one glance, but he was sure they weren’t there. He sniffed again. That familiar scent stood out against the mixture of the other flowers and seungmin was sure that was it. _Then where was that scent coming from? Unless someone had put some kind of perfume, there must be some of those flowers somewhere._

Seungmin rushed through the plant, eyes searching, nose smelling, but the flower did not appear. He was half-running by the time he stepped out of the vegetation onto snow covered ground, the border.Puffing out pant after pant, he scoured the border for any signs of colour against the near white floor. However, _who would be so careless to leave the rhododendrons here?_ Deciding that the possibilities were low that the smell would be coming from here, seungmin turned to leave, but not before he caught a glimpse of dark purple.

He scurried over, and sure enough, there was a few dark purple rhododendron flowers lying on the floor, and as he got closer, there was a note lying below them. Surprised as to how the flowers and note laid so perfectly and the flowers not withered, he gently picked up both items. _Maybe these were messages for someone?_

Seungmin read the note and instantly, all blood disappeared from his face and his hands started trembling badly. Looking at the flowers, he suddenly realised why they were there. An icy blast of wind blew over, and the delicate and so beautiful flowers flew from his palm, petals twirling over the sea, in the direction he came from.

By the time seungmin started on his way back, all that filled his head was the scent of the rhododendrons, the words on that note, and belts and and glass and bruises and cuts and-

_I will find you. Just watch and see._

_“Daddy, why do you like these flowers so much? There’s so many other pretty flowers, like- like- sunflowers and orchids and- ”_

_A chuckle. “Seungmin-ah, these flowers are so delicate, innocent, but they mean so much more...”_

_“What do they mean daddy?”_

_“Danger. Especially in purple. Such a pretty colour, gentle flower, but such a scary meaning to it, hmm seungmin-ah?”_

_“You good for nothing,” a slap, “can’t even do a simple thing properly?” A punch to his face. “I sent you to serve them, so simple but you can’t even do that huh?” A kick to the ribs. “No, you had to be stupidly mute and let them kick you out! Not even a single penny!” Another kick. “Why? Want to act pitiful? Well, I’ll give you what you deserve, you whore!” A glass bottle to the wall._

_The bleeding boy tries to crawl to the blurry door, only to be dragged roughly back from his only escape._

_“Don’t even try to escape, you think you can run from this? I’ll always find you, just you watch!” He could feel the hot breath on his neck before pain shot through his tiny frame._

_“I will find you eventually!”_

_“You’ll never escape from me!”_

_“This is you, this is what you will be!”-_

A bark with a dizzying wag of tail. Droplets of water.

Kkami’s doghouse. How did he even get here? Entering, he just sat in a corner, petting the black and white fluff and let it climb his shoulder and lick his chin and cheeks. Only then he realised there were hot tears still flowing from his eyes. He was a mess, eyes puffy, cheeks wet, throat clogged up, but he let the himself cry. Seungmin used to only feel heat — hatred, anger, when he was hit, when he was insulted, and the fire always burned in him.

He was so full of emotion, wanted to let it out, let it overflow. He wanted to curse, to shout, to yell-

To sing. Seungmin remember he loved singing when he was small. He would always sing to express his emotions, let out his happiness, sadness, or even anger. But he stopped, after his father... He shut his feelings inside him, let the fire build up and grow slowly.

But now, he wanted to sing. He wanted to let all the beautiful melodies flow out of him, wanted to release all his pent up anger and hatred.

Day6 — _I loved you._ Although his voice was choked up from crying and not using it for too long, the lyrics still rolled off his tongue like the most natural thing ever. And it felt so good, to sing the beautiful melody of the song. Even though it was a love song, the lyrics still made him remember all the happy memories with his father in the past, and a wave of nostalgia hit him.

_even if i want to hate you,_

_I hate you more because you can’t do it..._

Seungmin trailed off as the song came to an end. Silence filled the air again, and he thought about his childhood, then the frequent beatings, and decided that even after everything, he was still... _his father_.

(earlier that night)

 _What a nice night_ , hyunjin thought, stepping out to his balcony, gazing up and the dark night sky, a blast of wind blowing against his face. He was finally done with all the tiring paperwork and his stack of never ending things to do. Although it was pretty late, he still felt a little restless. _Maybe a walk would help,_ he decided, pushing off from the railing and heading down to get kkami for a walk.

Near the end of the stairs, he started to hear a faint melody. Confused as to why someone would be singing at this hour, he went closer to the source of music, which so happened to be from.. kkami’s doghouse? Though it sounded choked up and nasally, it was so beautiful. So smooth, like water, so angelic, like the gentle tinkling of bells. And it was so, so comforting to the ear.

Wondering who it was that was singing so beautifully, (hyunjin didn’t think he heard anyone with such a beautiful voice before) hyunjin hid behind a pillar to watch.

(third pov)

After basking in the silence of the night for a good few minutes, seungmin stroked kkami one more time and stood up to leave. Then, his body went rigid hearing a soft rustle. _No, this can’t be, they must have heard me already I’m done for I’m so screwed-_

“Pup...” Seungmin’s heart went cold. _Of all people it had to be him what if he throws me out or punishes me..._

Footsteps grew closer and closer and eventually seungmin saw a pair of shoes in front of him. Seungmin averted his eyes down, anticipating what was to come. “You-” Hyunjin’s voice came to a stop. Then seungmin felt a light touch on his cheek. He didn’t know what overcame him, maybe it was just that he was feeling sensitive or something, seungmin flinched away from the touch violently, shielding his head with his arms.

They just stayed like that for a few seconds, hyunjin with his hand outstretched, seungmin cowering from him, before hyunjin realised what he did and felt his heart ache for the younger boy. “Pup, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t think-” He placed a cold hand on seungmin’s arm, “Is this okay?” Gently, he began to remove both arms, his hold so tender and gentle like seungmin was glass. _He’s not going to... punish me for lying- wait, he didn’t hear?_ Seungmin couldn’t comprehend what was going on and lifted up his head to meet hyunjin’s gaze, and _oh_ he could melt from the warmth of his gaze. Hyunjin lifted his hand once more but more hesitantly, and only after making sure seungmin was fine with it, then he slowly caressed seungmin’s cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“What happened pup?” Hyunjin whispered after a while. Then realising that seungmin by right couldn’t speak, he pulled seungmin by the wrist up to his room where he could write.

Seungmin was still in a daze (why was he always in a daze around hyunjin) and just followed hyunjin like a lost puppy. So when they got to hyunjin’s room and he was handed pen and paper, the first thing he wrote was _I’m sorry_. Hyunjin just caressed his hand (seungmin didn’t even realise hyunjin was still holding his hand) and told him not to be sorry while smiling softly. Seungmin just... well, he fell. Hard. He was so ready to do whatever hyunjin told him to with that small smile. He was really so... whipped.

Which is why he ended up just telling hyunjin stuff. Well everything. About his life in the past, the beatings, why he ended up here and even about his father. Seungmin didn’t know why but, hyunjin... well maybe he was just whipped for the leader and he felt so warm and comforted and-

Home. Hyunjin, was... home.

Seungmin’s hand started to hurt by the time he finished and he winced slightly. Hyunjin immediately released his hand and caressed it apologetically. “I’m sorry I just... you’re... so strong pup. How did you ever ever survive all of that? I- I really...” His voice became softer and softer and was that... tears?

 _Why is this man crying for me?_ Seungmin didn’t understand. But in a moment of emotions, he gently tugged hyunjin over and put his head on seungmin’s shoulder, patting his back rhythmically.

They fit just like a jigsaw in each other’s embrace, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

_The fire in his heart became a calm warmth, finally not everything was strong, overwhelming emotions._

_The ice heart started to thaw, finally the blooming of all sorts of emotions — sadness, anger, and maybe, just maybe, a little spark..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting a little later than i wanted to, hope y’all like this chapter too! one more chapter to go, feel free to give me any comments tysm <3


	6. to new beginnings

It really was a miracle that seungmin could still make it back without doing anything dumb to his room and fall asleep. _What was that?_ Seungmin still could not make any sense of their interactions, but sadly, the world was not going to give him time to really figure what he was doing with his life, because jisung was already shaking him awake. Groaning internally, he tried to snuggle back beneath his sheets but jisung would not spare him and stripped him of his sheets before dragging him up.

Seungmin let jisung push him around to wash up and get dressed. Giving up on his stubborn bed head, he then followed jisung down to...somewhere. It’s too early and jisung was ranting and he couldn’t focus. He vaguely heard some words like “collect” and “fitting” and “excited”. Frowning, he tried to make sense of those words with the only brain cell which was still sleeping.

Finally, seeing a small line of people waiting outside the dressing room, his only brain cell (it probably was dead already) finally realised that _oh, today was the day of the new year party and he was here to probably collect his clothes for later._ So he just waited in a line of very excited Istays patiently for his turn, eyelids still half-close.

Suddenly, the whole place quietened down to a hush with some soft whispers here and there. Then, seungmin felt a gentle hand attempt to smooth down his brown locks that were sticking in every direction, only to no avail. The person (hyunjin) chuckled under his breath before walking to the front and collecting his bag of clothes. Mrs Han whispered something to him that made him slightly flustered and was he maybe.. _blushing_? Before he exited the place, servants filing out after him.

Immediately after the leader left, the whole area broke out into loud gossips and exclamations. Some disappointed: _was their leader taken?_ :”(, some awed and mostly, including the han jisung shaking seungmin’s life aggressively out of him, very very shocked. _What happened to their cold hearted leader? What were they to make of this obvious display of affection?_

Even seungmin was stunned. What was he to make of this? After their emotional talk yesterday, he didn’t know how he felt towards the leader anymore. It felt so domestic, like an... _attraction_. Like they were made for each other- wait what was he thinking. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he stilled the hyper squirrel boy from continuing to bounce before they could attract any more attention.

But that _was_ it, no?

No. _No_. Never in his right mind would he wear this. Seungmin stared in horror at the flow dress-shirt in different tones of orange and red with the glittery dark blue belt in the middle with the low v neck _oh god no_ and black leather pants _leather pants?!_ His and jisung’s room was a mess, with them and the stepbrothers and minho all squeezing in this place to try and help each other prepare (more like make fun of each other he thought as yet another snort was heard). Seungmin couldn’t even bring himself to be OCD at the makeup and accessories all over the place, all he could think of was the life crisis he was in.

While he was still life crisising over the horrendous clothes, chan noticed his _little_ dilemma with the clothes and decided that his convincing skills could finally be put to use. Putting a hand on seungmin’s shoulder (while scaring the shit out of seungmin who was still having a staring contest with those _damn_ clothes), he nagged seungmin to hurry and put on his clothes.

Seungmin just stared at chan, _he knows why I’m not doing just that._ Chan laughed, “Alright, alright, I know. But it’s either you wear these, or you go nude.” Seungmin gasped, then ruffled his soft brown hair, clearly frustrated. Chan casually tossed the clothes (on his face) before chasing the rest out of the toilet and pushing seungmin in, ignoring the rain of ~~super cute~~ small fist punches from seungmin.

 _Click_. The door locked out the background fighting and chan’s laughter. Seungmin tried to open the door, but as expected, the door handle wouldn’t budge. He pounded on the door, only to hear the jovial voice of chan, “I’m not letting you out until you change! So, hurry!” _Urgh, looks like he was a, going to exist on the brink of dying or b, just going to, well, dig a hole and die. (Maybe just jumping into the waters?)_

Staring at the clothes, he decided that either way or another, he was still gonna wear them and then embarrass himself, so why not sooner? Sighing, he reached for the pile of flaming colours.

_Knock knock_. Sharing a grin with the rest, chan unlocked the toilet door, giving everyone a full view of the person standing inside. The sight they saw really took their breath away and they all just shared a moment of silence as they all stared. Seungmin turned red and shied away from their intense gazes. Clearing throat, jisung shook everyone as he got up and pulled seungmin to sit down so he could do his make up and hair for him.

Seungmin didn’t know what jisung was doing with him, but luckily he was pretty fast and they were done in a few minutes, everyone set to go. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the way out. His hair was styled in waves and brushed back slightly to show a little of his forehead, a thin crown weaved with pale red and blue gems on his head, eyeshadows in shades of orange and pink and the shirt, the _shirt_. He let out a sigh, _here goes_ , and he stepped out of the room.

The first thing they all said when they entered the place was _wow_. And it really was wow. Although they had all helped with the decorations, it really looked like a whole new world with all the lights lit and the whole atmosphere set. Numerous colourful fairy lights stretched out through the whole area, golden tables laid at the sides with mouth-watering food enough to feed the people. Many local snacks and desserts laid on big ceramic platters, and drinks in tall glasses to be drank and toasted to. The whole area was already filled with Istays in specially made clothes, dancing, drinking, eating and having fun, complete with a small orchestra at the side of the platform playing the music for dancing and beautiful moonlight seeping through big window panels.

It was so perfect that seungmin momentarily forgot about his outfit and nervousness and let himself soak up the joyful atmosphere. All of them just gazed around, eyes shining with wonder, looking like such a perfect picture, before the image changed to much more mischievous one. Sharing a knowing look, they darted for the food, starting to pile their plates with anything and everything, stuffing their cheeks with the delicious food. Perfect was just never them, you know? ( ~~i know you know lino oops~~ )

More people started filling the space gradually and the mood got even more hype, people mingling around with others, dancing with friends, family or even just random strangers. Seungmin and the rest finally ate to their fill and decided it was time to dance. (or rather they just dragged seungmin) Although seungmin still was quite reserved with his dancing, his friends always had a way to help him open up and actually have fun dancing.

Honestly, seungmin found out, that after the drinks and all, nobody really cares if you danced wrong or got the rhythm wrong. Having fun was all that mattered, even if people didn’t know each other, they still danced and laughed together. And people weren’t that scary as seungmin thought, they were nice.

 _Though a little drunk maybe?_ Seungmin thought, as he looked at his current dance partner standing just a _little_ too close for his liking and tried to shift away discreetly to no avail as the other just winked at him and continue to hold him close as they danced. Seungmin tried to glance at his other friends for help- Tch, they were missing again, why did he ever think that they could help what great friends.

 _Well, he’ll just have to wait until this-_ Actually looks like he won’t have to wait anymore, because he had a new dance partner now. Said dance partner leaned in and said on purpose, “I believe this dance was for me, pup.” Seungmin felt hands curl around his waist and pull him away from his previous dance partner. Flustered, he tried to cover his blushing face with his hands, only to have the person pry them gently away from his face. And this time, he really was dead.

Hyunjin’s normal blonde hair was now a mixture of blonde and orange tied in a half bun, his shirt white (like the one he wore for the my house performance i love that shirt ><) and a dark blue robe over the shirt. The robe was embellished with pale blue and golden swirls, extending to long orange and yellow frayed strings that flowed around him as he moved. Even with those leather pants that seungmin hated so much, hyunjin still looked so stunning, almost sparkling under the beautiful moonlight.

The whole dance, they only had eyes for each other, heart so full of each other as they spun in a whirl of reds and blues and gold. There wasn’t anyone else, just a beautiful prince, a puppy boy, the music and their overflowing emotions for each other. And they hadn’t got enough of each other at the end of the dance, bowing longingly at each other.

Gazing at his own reflection in the puppy boy’s round and shiny and expressive eyes, hyunjin knew another part of his ice heart thawed for the boy in front of him. Which is why he caught the boy by the arm just before he started to turn away from him, pulling him close to himself, ravishing in the warm skin against his own ice cold one, and whispered softly, “Meet me where we first met... please, do.” Then slowly let him who long owned his heart go, vanish from his sight.

The rest of the night passed like a flash, seungmin not really able to focus and appreciate the party like he did before because of his leader’s actions just now. He wondered whether hyunjin really meant what he said, or even knew what that did to him. Hyunjin had sounded so desperate just now, like there was something important about them meeting later. But, what? _Why_?

Seungmin caught glimpses of hyunjin, but he looked... so far away. Unlike how he did just now. Smiling charmingly at everyone, interacting with everyone, like how he did with... seungmin. So, just now...was nothing much right? Seungmin contemplated not going, just spending a quiet new year-

You know what forget it, he thought, looking over at the couple flirting sickeningly sweetly and the stepbrothers being cute and brotherly. So much for spending quiet time together, he didn’t want to third wheel.

And so, he went.

The party ended slightly before midnight so that people could countdown to the new year however they wanted. And so, seungmin started on his journey to the border.

The pathway through the vegetation held many memories of his time in Istray — exploring the place with his new found friends, finding kkami, the mystery message... All those happy memories, he laughed softly to himself, _it was like he was walking down the wedding aisle, walking down memory lane..._ Unknowingly, he started humming the familiar tune of the wedding song to himself, smiling. _Weddings...hmm, where there were pretty flowers, happiness, cake! Ah, cake, and a prince charming awaiting..._

Still humming softly, seungmin stepped out into the clearing of the border, eyes lifting to meet another pair of cat eyes staring back at him. _A prince charming awaiting him at the end of the wedding aisle. Hyunjin._

Silence. They held their breaths, and somewhere in the background, a dog barked.

Hyunjin lowered his head, clearing his throat, “Pup, I...” Another holding of breath.

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin blinked at the pale hand reaching out and stared. He never expected for the person that found out he wasn’t mute to... apologise to him.

“I really didn’t mean to give you a scare or, or expose you or anything.” A sigh. “I actually...kind of knew about it already?”

Seungmin snapped up his head violently. _Wait what? But when? How? He never..._

“No no no as in, umm... I’m sorry I’m really bad at this I-” Hyunjin stepped closer to seungmin in panic, before dropping his hands to his sides defeatedly. “I just... well accidentally heard you singing? The...other day when I went to get kkami for a walk. I really didn’t mean to listen in on you or anything...” Hyunjin continued to mutter something else under his breath but seungmin still heard it quite clearly which caused his face to heat up rapidly.

“.. re-really? You.. think so?” Seungmin cursed internally at the stutter and how weird and nasally his voice sounded. Hyunjin didn’t respond for a long while, it felt like an hour had passed. Hyunjin was just staring at seungmin, and seungmin wondered what happened to him. Confused, he shook his hand gently, asking, “Are you okay?”

Hyunjin just smiled and sniffed, turning his hand to grab seungmin’s and looked at their joined hands. “Your voice, pup. It’s...the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” He then looked up to meet seungmin’s wide ones.

A cooling gush of wind blew over, ruffling both their hair, so calming. But how ironic, if what went through seungmin’s mind that moment was a gush of wind, it would probably be a huge tornado. His brain was malfunctioning with all the thoughts in it. Doubt, shock, and a blushing mess. Which only became worse with every second hyunjin smiled attractively at him. And the worst when hyunjin reached up to stroke his cheek.

“Seungmin...”, Seungmin’s cheeks were burning from hyunjin’s touch and he was so sure his body was going to melt into a puddle of goo just by hyunjin saying his name. His name never sounded so nice before-

“You spark a fire in me, give me more life than I ever had, heart so full of new emotions I have never experienced before. Really, you have no idea what you do to me...and me too actually. *laughs* How can anyone be that adorable at all? (seungmin’s heart just died for like the 48743874th time) It’s just so addicting, and this is...kind of selfish but...I really really want more,” he gazed dreamily at seungmin, perfection practically oozing out of him. “I need you, pup. I...want you, and only you. Passion, cuteness, beauty, a heart of gold, and all the goodness in the world, I have no idea how you fit that all that in you, but you, well do... And I can’t help but fall... for you, pup.”

Seungmin was so sure he was going to burst in flames if his face was going to continue burning like that. But he couldn’t help it. He was a goner for the person that stood in front of him, inching closer, hand cupping seungmin’s cheek and brushing his thumb rhythmically over the apple of his cheek. Seungmin felt his lips stretch into a lopsided smile, one reserved for the person that saved him, gave him a home, cared for him, his leader, and one that took his heart long ago. And...

“My prince...” seungmin whispered, before soft lips crashed onto his own chapped ones and fireworks burst out between them. (well, both metaphorically and literally)

 _Boom, boom, boom..._ Fireworks burst out in the night sky like the loud thumping of their hearts as hyunjin wrapped an arm around seungmin’s slim waist, the other on his cheek, guiding him through the kiss. If not for the arm, seungmin’s legs would probably have give way, so thank god for that.

But none of that mattered.

Not even when the coldness and warmth of their bodies contrasted.

Not even when their teeth clashed.

Not even when they were so different, literally opposites of each other.

Because they were together.

cold — emotionless, fear, heartless

hot — hate, anger, passion

but when ice meets fire?

_a genuine combination._

(later, seungmin asked hyunjin why he was always called pup. not that he didn’t like it but

hyunjin smirked, “Because you’re my fire puppy boy, no?”

seungmin grinned back angelically, “And you my beautiful cold prince.”

Hyunjin finally learned that what seungmin always did to him was called a blush)

🤍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone! ✨ so this is finally the end of this fic, hope y’all liked it! thank you everyone for all the support, that really encouraged me (though i procrastinated quite a bit so sorry it was supposed to finish earlier eek) but that’s it! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo if you want <3


End file.
